


[Script Offer] [F4M] Book Nooks [Mild Exhibitionism] [Teasing] [Shy Girlfriend] [Fingering] [Cunnilingus] [Hold the Moan] [Erotic Book Reading Competition] [Mild FSub] [L-Bomb]

by knightlight1630



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Erotic Book Reading Competition, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fsub, L-Bomb, Shy girlfriend, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, f4m - Freeform, hold the moan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightlight1630/pseuds/knightlight1630
Summary: Summary:[ [F4M] You love books almost as much as you love winning, and both almost as much as you love your boyfriend. So when he takes you on a date to a locally owned bookstore you’re in heaven. After stumbling into the well-hidden erotica section, he dares you to read one to him. Knowing very well you would never back down from a challenge.]
Relationships: Female/Male
Kudos: 3





	[Script Offer] [F4M] Book Nooks [Mild Exhibitionism] [Teasing] [Shy Girlfriend] [Fingering] [Cunnilingus] [Hold the Moan] [Erotic Book Reading Competition] [Mild FSub] [L-Bomb]

**Author's Note:**

> Overall Tone/Contex: Slightly FSub, but you’re competitive and stubborn. The tone between you and your boyfriend is light and playful. Try to seperate your reading voice from your speaking voice by not acting the read parts as much or making them slightly more monotone. 
> 
> **Suggestions for inflections, sounds, tone shift, etc. in (parentheses) and suggestions for SFX in   
> **Lines are spread out to indicate appropriate pauses for separate thoughts and to make it easier to read. All of these are just suggestions though ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ . Feel free to add/remove to make it your own!

[Script Offer] [F4M] Book Nooks [Mild Exhibitionism] [Teasing] [Shy Girlfriend] [Fingering] [Cunnilingus] [Hold the Moan] [Erotic Book Reading Competition] [Mild FSub] [L-Bomb] 

*Script:*

(excited and amazed) This place is beyond incredible. There are books stacked nearly to the ceiling! And all these winding pathways! When you said you were taking me to a bookstore, I didn’t expect...This.

Look at all these titles… (listing) story books, cook books, history, fiction, comics, mystery, romance….Oh! Look over here! There’s even a little path to a nook with a chair back here! We have to take a look! C’mon!

I wonder what they keep back here? Let’s see, “A thirst for knowledge”, “The heat of summer”, “a dance of desire”... (suddenly embarrassed) O-oh.. my bad, this is the erotica section. No wonder it’s so secluded and small back here.

Oh, did something catch your eye? (pause) Wow, that book looks old. What it’s called? (pause) “The Lord of Elaine”..(thoughtful) hm.

What? You want me to read a chapter to you? Okay, let me see. 

(Embarrassed surprise) Th-this is way too embarrassing! And it’s (exaggerate) terribly written, by the way! It’s about some maid who gets seduced by the lord of a manor she works at. (Dragging out the word) Che-esy.

(pause) That’s why you picked it? (sassy sarcasm) Of course you did, trying to tease me, huh? Well, there’s no way in hell. Why would I ever read this to aloud?!

(pause)….A reward?.... Something I’d like? (Prim, arrogantly considering) Hm....What kind of reward? 

(pause) Any dessert of my choosing before we go home...and something else….It’s a secret?

(Like you’re about to say no)Well…(pause) AND you’ll watch my favorite show with me for as long as I want this weekend? (Impressed) Wow. Well don’t YOU drive a hard bargain. 

(Negotiating) Not a chapter. Three pages (pause)…I guess you have a deal.… (sassy) lucky for you I don’t like to lose. Hand it over and show me the first page. 

AND, you never said I had to read it to your face so I’m turning and reading to the bookshelf. 

(Cocky teasing) I want vanilla ice cream and fudge brownies by the way, ready your wallet. 

(Beginning to read)  
“His figure loomed over me. He was a force, radiating with masculinity through his stance, his pride, and how he positioned his hands on my waist.”

(Surprised) Wh-what are you doing?...Getting closer because you can’t hear me? Well, that’s fine but do you need to hold me like that? No, I don’t mind it. Keep going? Very well.

“ ‘What can I do for you my master?’ I shakily got out. Without hesitation, he began gently kissing my neck.”

(Gasp) Wh-why are you? (shaky breath) Mmm..oh god...the heat from your mouth on my neck…(breathy, light protest) What do you think you’re doing? Someone will find us back here! (pause, then thoughtful)Y-yes, it was nearly empty when we came in...and I guess that old lady was sleeping at the front desk...shit that feels good.

K-keep going? (resigned) Fine, but...j-just don’t get us caught okay? Then ice cream. Like you promised? Good.

“-kissing my neck. I knew then how this would turn. I heard the rumours from the other servants about the duke’s insatiable habits, his pattern of taking housemaids one by one, and quietly I think that I hoped he would come for me eventually. That I was next on the list. Yet still as I looked out the window I had been cleaning, I was shocked at his next request.”

(groan) D-do you need breathe next to my ear like that? (pause) Why not? Well, it’s rather d-distracting. The duke’s request? (Like you just remembered to read) Oh-

“ His voice trembled through me, a man used to giving orders. A man used to being obeyed. He said huskily, ‘turn around and-’”

(Embarrassed stumble) Um.. “ ‘t-turn around and remove your undergarments. Afraid I was going to receive a lashing, I shakily made it so.”

(Distracted) Fuck… I can feel your hands under my skirt, babe. Rubbing… (slightly annoyed but still breathy)this is what you really wanted wasn’t it...To make me hot, reading this stupid thing. (Gasp) D-don’t pull them all the way down.. Just out of the way. Fuck..I..okay..

(Reading again, but stumbling more)  
“I was no longer able to see him, but I felt his palms rest on the swell of my behind. He muttered with a soft dangerous tone, ‘my sweet retainer, have you been bedded by a man yet?’ I quietly answered, ‘No my lord, at least not by one such as you.’ And that’s when I-” (gasp) “-when I felt it his hand slowly massaging that secret place between my thighs”

(soft moan, then whisper) Shit..go.. Go a bit easier. I-I can’t read with you circling my clit like that. Nng..holding my hips in place. You’re pressing me up against the shelf. (breathy) How hard you are against my ass. Fuck, mmm… (shakily) o-of course I’ll keep reading. I’m not losing..to you.

(Reading, stumbling on words)  
“I squirmed at the touch. ‘M-my lord?’ I whispered into the night, but all he said in response was ‘Enough talking maid, no more. Just Feel.’ And so I did, his hands were firm, but not demanding and he touched me as if trying to coax a gentle secret from between my legs. All too soon I felt a cold absence as he-” (pause) “drew away. ”

(whine)No don’t… I… (whispering) Wh-why did you stop?(pause)...You’re playing the duke… so If I want you to keep going I have to read what comes next? (whining) You’re cruel. F-fine. 

“I tried my best to hold my astonishment as I felt the warmth of his breath-” (pausing like you’ve read the next line, but can’t say it)

(Nervous whispering) W-we can’t, not here. Someone will see….(pause) I-I know I’m wet…(hesitant)I don’t (pause) No, I don’t really want you to stop…(shy)Okay…

“..his breath below, instead. It was strange that I a country woman, was now bent before one of the most modern powerful men of this age. And as if he could hear my thoughts” (pause) 

(shakily) “he ravaged me powerfully, his mouth claiming my secret place as his-” (gasp) ”-own.”

(Improvising whispered/muffled moaning, breathiness, pauses between phrases)  
F-fuck… I can’t with you like t-that. Your mouth is so hot. I’m too sensitive. Keep your tongue right there on my clit. It feels so good. 

I give up, just…don’t stop. Please. Let me cum please. I don’t want to get caught. Just.. quickly. Nngh.. yes. Yes just like that. I’m trying to be quiet. It feels so good...I can’t stop…I’m too close, fuck (improv to quiet orgasm).

(Panting while coming down) You..little...shit…You’re lucky I love you, (teasing) so I’m not going to kill you. (nervous) D-do you think anyone heard us?...no? Thank God. 

The book? (sudden worried realization) Oh no… it must’ve ripped a bit when I dropped it. The lady at the front desk is going to be so pissed. (mischievously happy) I guess we’ll just have to buy it then. (laugh) Lucky you.


End file.
